


Cool for the Summer

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Based on Brooke's Cool for the Summer Performance, F/F, Figuring out the Gay, First Meetings, First Time, Lesbian AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Vanessa has come to terms with the fact that she likes women, now all that's left is acting on it.--A smutty fic inspired by Brooke's "Cool for the Summer" performance that ruined us all





	Cool for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writworm42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/gifts).



> This was made for writworm, with a lot of love but also for a price, and it's the smuttiest smut I ever smutted. I hope it meets the expectations!
> 
> Thank you so much Meggie for the most efficient betaing ever <3

Vanessa knew she was pretty, objectively speaking. She put some effort into it, but she knew she had a good canvas to work with. She liked being pretty, being looked at, being desired. At a certain point in her life, however, that wasn’t enough anymore. She wanted to desire too. Look at another person and feel a pull inside her that told her she _wanted_.

It took a while for her to figure out she wasn’t looking to the wrong kind of men, she was looking to the wrong gender altogether. She thought for the longest time her attraction towards women was just a kind of envy, a yearning to be like them, to have that body or that garment, to move that way and be that sexy. It wasn’t until early adulthood she realized she also wanted to just look, maybe touch, have them touch her too.

It was a whole other journey to act on it. For starters, she felt like she couldn’t talk to people about it. At first, it was because she didn't feel like she trusted her college friends enough, but even when she met people she did trust it felt like everybody was so damn free and comfortable with themselves it seemed like a stupid thing to bring up.

She ended up facing her doubts alone, at least in real life. She talked on the internet and it was something, but never good enough. So she found herself at 23 hovering her thumb over her tinder settings, not only to include women but also to exclude men. She installed the app solely for this purpose, and just the fact that its default was straight already shook her up. But she eventually did it, and found herself navigating through a lot of “do you want to have a threesome with my boyfriend?” until she got the hang of it.

It was weird, sometimes too awkward, sometimes too sexual, most of the times too boring. She had one date at a Starbucks that felt too much like catching up with a friend from high school and too little like flirting for her liking, then she gave up. The semester was ending and there was too much to do anyway.

The app remained untouched on her phone until she was back home for summer, her last summer of college. She already felt too old. Half-laying on her twin bed, she swiped girls left and right like it was a game. There were a lot of matches. She was, after all, very pretty. She never started the conversation, though, too used to the heteronormative ways of waiting for the guy’s first move. Until she matched with a blonde so gorgeous she even earned a lifted eyebrow.

The woman (‘cause that wasn’t a girl, that was a full woman, alright) didn’t respond until the next day, and Vanessa almost forgot about it. The conversation was nothing extraordinary, barely keeping itself above the line of survival. The very last line, however, was what would change everything.

_Brooke: I’ll be at the Greenhouse tonight if you wanna come._

It was such a casual invitation, entirely up to Vanessa to show up or not. She could decide at the very last minute and that made it absolutely impossible for her not to go.

The fact that she didn’t have any friends in her hometown anymore made it so that Vanessa went to that club alone and for one purpose only: find Brooke, the gorgeous blonde who she had been talking to on a hookup app. It made her feel so slutty, and she wasn’t hating it.

She had been to the Greenhouse once before, in high school, with a fake I.D. and pretending to be a badass with her clique at the time. It was the only gay place in town, and she had been so overdefensive about being clearly straight she didn’t know how she didn’t suspect anything way back then.

Vanessa walked in trying to pretend she did this every weekend. She still felt childish, so she went to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila, then another for good measure. She looked around, the place was not that big, but she still couldn’t figure out how she would spot a single person amongst all these people dancing under the dim lights.

She drank another shot and decided to dance. Maybe she could find someone else to satisfy her curiosities, who knew. Unlike many clubs she had been to, this DJ was playing pop songs mixed with the constant beat of electronic. It was way more fun to dance to, she found.

She was at it for a few minutes, the reason why she came almost vanished from her head when the beats from “Cool for the Summer” started. She saw some girls getting closer to one another immediately, no doubt wanting to put on a show to the iconic song. What she didn’t expect was to feel hands on her own waist.

_Tell me what you want_  
_What you like, it's okay_  
_I'm a little curious too_

She felt a body press against her back and it was definitely not a man, which made her relax slightly. She turned her head and saw short wavy blonde hair and a smug smile.

“Hi,” said Brooke. Jesus Christ, how could she be even more beautiful in person?

“Hi,” responded Vanessa. She turned around, and Brooke kept her hands on Vanessa’s waist while they danced. The curve of her hips should be illegal. The way she flipped her hair too, and when she let go of Vanessa to put her arms up and move her entire body side to side in one fluid movement, Vanessa was 100% sure she would never have to question her sexuality ever again.

_Got my mind on your body_  
_And your body on my mind_  
_Got a taste for the cherry_  
_I just need to take a bite_

By the end of the song, Brooke stepped close and caressed Vanessa’s face, running her fingers through her jaw and tilting her chin up. The Latina was already heavy-lidded, and it wasn’t much of a stretch to just close her eyes and lean up.

\--

Vanessa didn’t know desire before she met Brooke, she didn’t know lust. The blonde had invited her over and she agreed without a second thought, still pretending like that was something she was used to but also just because she _wanted_. She wanted Brooke naked, over her, under her. She wanted to touch her, to press herself against her, feel her, make her moan. She wanted everything, all at once and slowly at the same time. She wanted so much she couldn’t even think straight.

But as they went into the elevator and Brooke started to kiss her again, taking a lot more liberties with her hands than she had in the club or their ride over, Vanessa realized she didn’t know anything about hooking up with another girl, what was okay and what wasn’t, what felt good or not, what was appropriate or not, nothing. She pulled back, but her chance to say something was cut short by the doors opening.

They stepped inside the apartment and Brooke immediately stepped out of her shoes, but before she could do anything else, Vanessa talked.

“I’ve never been with a woman before,” she said, heart pounding. Still wanting, so much, but afraid nonetheless. Brooke looked mildly surprised for a second, but soon offered her a gentle smile, so different from the lustful ones she had directed at Vanessa so far.

“Do you want to?” asked Brooke.

“Yes! I mean,” said Vanessa, gesturing at Brooke’s whole being like it was obvious, making her chuckle. “But I- I don’t know anything.” Brooke stepped closer, enveloping her in her arms gently.

“Don’t be scared,” she murmured in Vanessa’s ear, making her shiver. “I’ll take care of you,” she finished, flicking at Vanessa’s earlobe with her tongue.

“Okay,” responded Vanessa breathlessly. Brooke kissed her neck and started sucking on it lightly. Vanessa gripped at her shoulders while stepping out of her shoes. She brought a hand to the side of Brooke’s face and turned her head so they could kiss, and soon they were pure lust all over again.

Brooke pulled Vanessa a few steps back into the apartment but eventually decided it was too slow, breaking the kiss to lead her by the hand to the bedroom. Once there, she stood in front of Vanessa to take her top off. She also opened a button of her pants, but before she could go any further Vanessa was there, touching her bare waist almost with reverence. She snaked her hands to Brooke’s back to unhook her bra, sliding her hands under it all the way over to the front. Both of them sighed when she cupped Brooke’s breasts fully, running a thumb over a nipple before squeezing experimentally. Brooke pulled her bra all the way off, and Vanessa could feel her own arousal growing and spreading inside her. She stopped thinking as she leaned down and kissed around Brooke’s nipple wetly, watching the goosebumps it provoked with fascination and doing it again. Brooke tangled her fingers in Vanessa’s hair and pulled her head back, not quite forcefully but not gently either.

“I’m starting to think you lied to me,” she said.

“You’re so sexy, Mami,” said Vanessa, groping Brooke’s breasts again, this time with no restraints. “I can’t help myself.”

Brooke grunted, pulling Vanessa into a hungry kiss. Her hands searched blindly for the zipper in Vanessa’s dress and pulled it down, not wasting any time unhooking her bra too. Soon their naked torsos were pressed together and Brooke was maneuvering Vanessa to get on the bed. While the Latina shuffled back, Brooke quickly made work of her pants and panties.

Brooke knelt on the bed, looking down at Vanessa, who was propped up by her elbows. The blonde had two fingers on her lips, seemingly considering what to do with the woman laid down in front of her, for her. She ran a hand down her body for no apparent reason other than making Vanessa drool, while her fingers pushed her plump lips to the side before falling from her mouth. She draped herself over Vanessa, licked into her mouth languidly while trailing one hand down her body, feeling her breath hitching when it finally arrived at her pussy and started to stroke it through the damp material of her panties.

“I once made a woman come five times in one night,” said Brooke, looking right into Vanessa’s eyes as she pushed her panties to the side and eased a finger inside her. “Wanna see if we can break that record?”

“Jesus Christ,” was Vanessa’s response. She was surprised she could still use words, really. Brooke smirked, taking her finger out and kissing her way down Vanessa’s body. She took her panties off and nipped the inside of her thighs teasingly, making a path to where she really wanted to be.

By the time Brooke liked a stripe up Vanessa’s center, the Latina was so worked up she thought she was going to come right there. She didn’t, but it didn’t take much longer. In fact, it was so fast Brooke didn’t even stop, this time also pumping two fingers inside her in addition to eating her out. It felt so incredibly good it was borderline overwhelming, and Vanessa was ready to proclaim she had never had sex before this because nothing ever felt this good or this right. She came the second time with Brooke’s hair between her fingers and her name between her moans.

Brooke climbed back up to kiss her. Vanessa could taste herself on her mouth and just the thought made her feel wild. She caressed the blonde’s back and let her hand follow the curve of her spine to the plump of her ass. Her skin was so soft.

“I wanna touch you too,” said Vanessa, the words delivered into Brooke’s mouth, who turned around on the bed, pulling Vanessa with her so they would be laying side to side. She took Vanessa’s hand and guided it down her navel, letting it go before it reached her folds.

“Touch me then,” said Brooke, bending her knee up to open herself to Vanessa’s touch. She started to play with the Latina’s hair absentmindedly, as if to show she was in no rush.

Vanessa moved her hand in between Brooke’s legs, hesitantly. She was hot and wet and inhaled sharply when Vanessa pushed a damp finger against her swollen clit. She kept her hand going all around Brooke’s vulva, enjoying the feeling of touching it and finding out Brooke’s reaction when she reached the particularly sensitive points.

“Stop teasing me,” said Brooke with a chuckle, capturing Vanessa’s lips in a searing kiss. When she pulled back she sat up, and for a moment Vanessa thought she had screwed up for real, but Brooke just repositioned herself. She laid down on her side again, but this time with her face aligned to Vanessa’s crotch. She made sure to keep her own cunt at Vanessa’s eye-level, having to bent a little to account for their height difference. But Brooke was nothing if not flexible.

She pushed Vanessa’s thighs apart and touched her only with her fingers first. The Latina let herself bask in it for a moment before reaching for Brooke’s pussy and doing her best to repeat the movements. It was the best game of copycat she ever played, and by the time Brooke leaned in to lick her up she didn’t even think twice before diving into her clit tongue first, lapping, circling it, flicking at it and sucking it, relishing at the sounds Brooke started to make, stopped working on her to make. Vanessa closed her eyes, kept going until Brooke came, hips bucking against her mouth.

She smiled proudly afterward like a kid who got an A, but it didn’t last long as Brooke soon showed her gratitude by eating her out like a goddamn pro and making her moan like a pornstar as she came for the third time. They laid on their backs, catching their breaths for a few moments, still pointed to opposite sides of the bed.

“I thought you was joking about the five times thing,” said Vanessa, looking at the ceiling.

Brooke laughed. “I so wasn’t,” she responded, stroking Vanessa’s calf lightly. “Are you giving up already?” she teased.

“Oh no, definitely not!” said Vanessa. Brooke moved on top of her again, slowly and so goddamn sexy. “You got a high score board I’m gonna be on or?” joked Vanessa, running her hands through Brooke’s blonde waves. She was even sexier smiling wide like this. “‘Cause I’m gonna have to, you know, make sure I’m in the top by a long shot then.”

“Oh, really?” said Brooke, lifting an eyebrow. She flipped her hair to the side and kissed Vanessa’s neck. “I didn’t know you were the competitive type.”

“Just found out today,” said Vanessa, already stuttering a bit. Her hands found Brooke’s breasts again and her legs were already open. “But I’m already very passionate about it.” She felt Brooke chuckle against her pulse point.

To her surprise, however, Brooke didn’t kiss down her body, instead flipping them so she was laying on her back with Vanessa straddling her. They kissed for a long while until Brooke pushed her chest and instructed her to sit up. She hooked her hands behind Vanessa’s knees and pulled her forward until she was straddling her face.

“Get down,” said Brooke, caressing her ass and hips. Vanessa had never done this before, it was so hot it was making her dizzy. “Don’t worry, if it gets too much I’ll warn you, I’ll pinch you.”

She surged up to give Vanessa a long, languid lick as if to prove how much she wanted it. Vanessa grunted and whined at the loss when Brooke laid her head back down.

She lowered her hips carefully, but Brooke was on her with such eagerness she lost her control pretty quickly. The slurping sounds coming out of Brooke’s mouth and her cunt in that position were so obscene Vanessa was losing her mind. She looked down and saw the blonde had her eyes closed, like she was just _enjoying_ it. Vanessa braced herself on the headboard as she rode down on her face, making Brooke’s grip on her hips tighten a bit. She opened her eyes, looking straight at Vanessa and moaned against her. That was it, Vanessa threw her head back and moved her hips with abandon, her orgasm building and building until it exploded, making the edges of her vision white. She sat back on Brooke’s chest and slid her thumb on her mouth. She was a mess, and Vanessa thought she could come again just from that picture.

Vanessa came once again with Brooke eating her out on her back. They came together from their hands once, while kissing and pressing their bodies against each other. Brooke fucked Vanessa once more, lazily and already under the covers, her finger pumping in and out of her while her palm provided pressure against her clit, Vanessa pressing small, breathless kisses to her collarbone until she came with a strangled gasp. They fell asleep seconds after.

\--

Vanessa woke up before Brooke. She watched her peaceful expression, even breathing, eyelashes delicately resting against her fair skin. Her hair was even more beautiful in the morning light, and she couldn’t wait to look at her eyes.

Vanessa sighed. She felt lighter. Not only because she was still riding the high of more orgasms she was able to count, but also because she felt like she had finally unlocked a part of herself that was missing. She had _thought_ about this so much, created so many scenarios on her head, over-analyzed it to exhaustion, and in the end, it had been so easy to just _feel_.

She was sure there would be new things to freak out about in the future, but somehow it seemed more exciting than scary. In any case, right now the only thing she was conflicted about was if she should wake Brooke up with her hand on her pussy and her mouth on her tit or not.

She took too long to decide, however, and before she could make up her mind Brooke had woken up by herself and was nuzzling Vanessa’s neck, her hand already finding its way home to start a new score for the day. Or was it still counting for last night? In reality, Vanessa couldn’t care less, as long as it kept going forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a clip of the performance: https://twitter.com/lgbthytes/status/1137893604326875137
> 
> If you have a bigger/better video, though, please give it to me!


End file.
